Too late to dream
by Faniicat
Summary: Resposta ao 25. Telefonema do 30 Cookies, aviso de República. / Eu não sei ser um peão, não sei ter que procurar migalhas quando eu sempre fui rainha, eu não sei não conseguir dormir a noite por causa da alguém. Isso porque eu não amo, claro. I&K.


**Too late to dream**

**Ps. **Aviso aos queridos navegantes: Se quiserem ler de bobeira só pra passar o tempo, sigam em frente e boa viagem. Se quiserem entrar mais na história e entender muito melhor os sentimentos da personagem eu aconselho que leiam a fic ouvindo 'You're not sorry' da Taylor Swift, vai perder um pouquinho a graça, mas não é mesmo pra ter graça, é só ironia. Beijos, Fanii.

-

Por: Faniicat**.**

-

**All this time I was wasting, hoping you would come around  
I've been giving out chances every time and all you do is let me down  
And its taking me this long baby, but I figured you out  
And you're thinking we'll be fine again, but not this time around**

**You don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
Don't wanna hurt anymore**

**And you can say that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did before  
You're not sorry.**

-

_(Todo este tempo eu estava desperdiçando esperando que você fosse aparecer_

_Eu venho dando chances o tempo todo e tudo que você faz é me decepcionar_

_E me levou todo este tempo baby, mas eu entendi você_

_E você pensa que nós vamos ficar bem de novo, mas não dessa vez_

_Você não precisa mais me ligar_

_Eu não vou atender o telefone_

_Esta é a última palha_

_Não quero me machucar mais_

_E você pode dizer que sente muito_

_Mas eu não acredito em você baby_

_Como eu fazia antes_

_Você não sente)_

-

Eu nunca fui um peão.

É exatamente isso, sei que soa meio destoado, completamente sem sentido quando eu jogo a frase assim, mas este é um fato. Eu não nasci para ser peão. Eu sempre fui rainha. E não, eu não estou dizendo que eu estava certa no modo como eu me comportava antes, mas Deus sabe que eu não consigo viver do jeito que está agora. Não dá para sair do trono e ser jogada à frente da batalha como bode expiatório e achar que vai ficar tudo bem. A verdade é que eu acho que eu estou cansada do xadrez como um todo.

Tudo bem que são só metáforas, mas é o melhor jeito de expressar o que eu queria dizer.

Eu nunca me apaixonei, por mais que – sem tentar parecer modesta, eu não sou mesmo, para que tentar? – muitos tenham gostado de mim, eu nunca senti nada em retorno. Mas era útil, quero dizer, os garotos. Eles realmente fazem tudo que uma garota pede, dês de que ela seja bonita o suficiente para que eles queiram pegá-la e, ta certo, eu acabei machucando uns e outros por causa disso, mas nunca foi de propósito, eu juro. Além do mais eu nunca usei as pessoas que _gostavam_ de mim, só aquelas que me consideravam um bom pedaço de carne.

Eu nunca fui como o Inuyasha. Eu nunca joguei com as pessoas pesado como ele joga comigo e eu não sei se ele tem idéia do quanto me machuca, mas a verdade é que eu não me importo se ele sabe, me importo que dói e dói muito.

Eu não consegui evitar. Mesmo com todas as vezes que eu neguei, pra mim mesma e pro mundo, que eu gostava dele, que eu disse que há, tenha dó, Kagome Higurashi simplesmente _não ama_. Acabou. Ponto. É isso. Mesmo com todas as vezes que eu disse que Inuyasha era egocêntrico, exibido ou galinha demais pra que eu viesse a considerá-lo qualquer coisa. Nada disso impediu que no final eu acabasse mesmo apaixonada por ele. É, droga.

Foi impossível e o pior é que eu nem posso dizer que eu não vi isso vindo, mesmo tendo sido rápido. Eu soube quando eu olhei para ele pela primeira vez e eu vi, bem ali, sorrindo de um jeito estupidamente charmoso no primeiro dia de aula quando ele sentou pra falar comigo do nada, tudo aquilo que eu sempre quis. Tudo aquilo que eu repeti incontáveis vezes no ouvido da coitada da minha melhor amiga que eu queria num homem.

Nós somos iguais. E é isso que mais me deixa louca em toda essa história, é que seria extremamente hipócrita reprovar completamente o que ele faz porque eu agi assim a vida inteira, mas o ponto é que ele não é só um pedaço de carne (apesar de ser um pedaço de carne _muito muito _bom.), eu gosto do som do riso dele, eu gosto da mania dele de passar a mão pelos cabelos e adoro colocar as minhas mãos naqueles cabelos porque é muito bom, adoro que ele tenha muito mais inteligência e cultura do que qualquer um diria só olhando para cara de típico playboy jogador de futebol americano, gosto como ele ouve e se lembra das coisas que eu falo mas não aceita tudo que eu digo e mais ainda quando ele não concorda, mas faz o que eu quero só porque eu pedi. E o maldito modo como todos os sensores da minha pele ficam alertas quando ele pega a minha mão ou morde o meu braço. É, ele morde o meu braço, eu sei que é bizarro, vai dizer isso pra ele.

E ao mesmo tempo eu detesto.

Detesto como ele finge que não sabe tudo que ele provoca em mim quando ele faz isso tão absurdamente de propósito, odeio como me ignora quando quer porque sabe que eu não consigo ficar irritada o suficiente para ignorá-lo de volta quando ele quer ficar comigo, detesto que não se importe o suficiente, que deixe que eu me distancie quando dói mais do que eu agüento sem vir atrás, odeio como eu não consigo dormir porque tudo que eu consigo pensar é nele e isso me deixa maluca e como me irrita que o celular não toque e eu percebo que eu estou com saudade.

Isso porque eu sou a garota que não ama, se lembra?

E quando eu finalmente atinjo o meu limite e eu sei que eu não agüento mais, aí ele me pede desculpas. Com aquele olhar de quem realmente sente muito e eu sei que isso é só porque ele quer e não porque ele se importa, mas ainda assim eu esqueço tudo que eu sei, e então tudo que existe é o ali, é o agora, é meu coração batendo rápido e a mão dele subindo pelo meu braço para o meu pescoço, como quem diz que me quer ali.

E então eu odeio a mentira. Eu odeio os jogos. Eu odeio o mundo.

E você faz parte do mundo, logo eu odeio você também. E o Inuyasha.

Mas tudo tem um fim e, por mais que eu tenha insistido como a boa garota teimosa que eu sou, eu não agüento mais. Eu nunca tive uma chance de verdade com você, não é, Inuyasha? Acho que durante esse tempo uma parte de mim ainda queria muito acreditar que lá no fundo você também gostava de mim. Mas o meu telefone continuou sem tocar, você continuou sem se importar, jogando comigo porque, bom, eu sou útil, não é? Eu não queria deixar de acreditar que, de algum modo, a gente ia terminar bem. E com bem eu quero dizer juntos. Acho que eu tive meu momento de sonhar com meu mundo cor de rosa de contos de fadas. Tudo bem que na maioria das vezes isso envolvia tacar você em um canto escuro e não sair de lá por um bom tempo, mas acho que isso varia dependendo do tipo de garota que você é.

Mas contos de fadas não existem.

-

**Looking so innocent, I might believe you if I didn't know  
Could've loved you all my life if you hadn't left me waiting in the cold  
And you got your share of singers and I'm tired of being last to know  
And now you're asking me to listen cause its worked each time before**

**But you don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
Don't wanna hurt anymore**

**And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby,  
Like I did, before  
You're not sorry.**

_(Parecendo tão inocente, eu talvez acreditasse em você se eu não soubesse_

_Eu poderia ter te amado a vida inteira se você não tivesse me deixado esperando no frio_

_E você teve seus segredos e eu estou cansada de ser a última a saber_

_E agora você está me pedindo para ouvir porque funcionou todas as vezes antes _

_Você não precisa mais me ligar_

_Eu não vou atender o telefone_

_Esta é a última palha_

_Não quero me machucar mais_

_E você pode dizer que sente muito_

_Mas eu não acredito em você baby_

_Como eu fazia antes_

_Você não sente)_

-

Eles ficam lindos nos livros e nas histórias que as pessoas contam com os olhinhos brilhando, mas eles não são reais.

E a realidade é que ele não me ligou e eu fico durante a madrugada olhando para o meu teto, sem conseguir entender porque eu simplesmente não esqueço.

Não consigo entender porque de repente eu sou um peão. Ou porque ele não me liga.

É só um telefonema, pelo amor de Deus, é querer demais? E então eu também não ligo, porque não vou ser eu a ceder o orgulho de novo. Eu finjo que eu não me importo. E quando ele liga... Eu não agüento mais me importar.

Então ele não precisa mais ligar, eu já não quero atender o telefone. Eu não sei implorar por migalhas de carinho e isso que eu tenho sido simplesmente não sou eu. Eu não sou um peão.

Quem é rainha, nunca perde a majestade.

- Alô?

- Kagome? Oi, é o Inuyasha.

- É... Não é uma boa hora, Inuyasha. Está meio tarde.

-

**You had me falling for you, honey  
And it never would've gone away, no  
You used to shine so bright, but I watched all of it fade**

**So you don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
There's nothing left to beg for**

**And you can say that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby,  
Like I did, before  
You're not sorry.**

_(Você me tinha apaixonada por você, querido_

_E isso nunca teria passado, não_

_Você costumava brilhar tanto, mas eu assisti a isso desaparecer_

_Você não precisa mais me ligar_

_Eu não vou atender o telefone_

_Esta é a última palha_

_Não há mais nada pelo que implorar_

_E você pode dizer que sente muito_

_Mas eu não acredito em você baby_

_Como eu fazia antes_

_Você não sente)_

-

Gente eu vim aqui SUPER HIPER MEGA rápido porque a minha vida ta super corrida e – é, eu sei, de novo – meu computador quebrou ( sintam-se a vontade para me dar outro se quiserem, eu escreverei tudo que me pedirem feliz e contente! ) então está muito difícil de providenciar fics pra vocês, não tenho previsão para postar o 16 de república, me desculpem.

De qualquer forma, feliz dia das crianças para vocês!

Ah, e sobre essa one... Ela tem um tom meio chateado, né? Mas eu gostei dela, essa música é LINDA, muito gracinha mesmo é _You're not sorry_, da Taylor Swift como eu já disse lá no início. A música é resposta pro 30 Cookies – sim, eu ainda me lembro disso -, número 25. telefonema. Acho que eu gostei mais dela porque ela foi muito sincera, eu abri e comecei a escrever e quando eu vi, eu tinha posto pra fora EXATAMENTE tudo que eu estava pensando, sobre mim mesma e as coisas pelas quais eu tenho passado ultimamente. Ou me submetido, sei lá. Vocês não querem ficar lendo da minha vida pessoal, eu sei, já vou embora.

Mil beijos pra vocês meus pingüins, leiam, deixem reviews e façam uma autora ruiva feliz! Hahaha, bye.


End file.
